


You're One of Us!

by LlamaGoddess



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dutch's daughter, Eventual Smut, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaGoddess/pseuds/LlamaGoddess
Summary: 'Zel has it bad for a certain cowpoke, but she's gotta go through all the shit Dutch is planning first.





	You're One of Us!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Red Dead story.

Hazel could feel the heat through her dark clothing. She knew it was gonna be hot, yet she wore her dark clothing anyways. She reached down and patted Saloose, her dark Missouri Fox trotter. 

‘it’s probably worse for her than it is for me’ she thought, as she rubbed behind the dark horse’s ear. Hazel smiled; she had raised Saloose since she was just a foal. Literally as soon as she was born, she was classified as “Zel’s horse” by her pa. 

Hazel was born to Gretta and Edward Reagous (Ree-gus) in their early thirties. Clara born two and George born four years prior to Hazel. She was the youngest of the Reagous household, and she was like none other. Hazel had always had a fascination for horses, and she showed it when she worked on her family’s ranch. 

Hazel was born in the winter of 1877, and her parents would agree that it was a hard winter for her family. Her parents and older siblings were from New York, having just bought the ranch in West Elizabeth six months before she was born. 

When Hazel was just 5 years old, she rode her first horse and she fell in love. Never had she felt so free in her 5 years of life, and she intended to make that feeling last forever. When she reached the age of 8, she made her first visit with her pa to a town called Blackwater. Hazel was amazed! She had never seen that many people before, and her pa even got a photograph taken to remember Hazel’s first trip into civilization. And that same photo stays with Hazel to this day. 

As of summer of 1893, a 15-year-old Hazel could be found riding a wagon into the town of Blackwater to get some groceries. Usually it would be Clara who would go get the groceries, but ever since she had married that Cleetus fella, Clara had slacked on her chores around the ranch, Even George had been at the ranch even less, but that is to be expected as he has kids with his wife. But thinking back, had Hazel never went to town that particular day, she would’ve never met the man that changed her life. 

Dutch Van der Linde had gone through Blackwater to sell some horses that he had stolen off some feller down in New Austin. He had decided to bring along Arthur to show him this trader for future reference. Arthur had gone to the gunsmith, and Dutch had walked into the general store to gather some more supplies for the camp. Once inside, he spotted a young girl with dark hair in two Dutch braids down in front of her shoulders. He took in her appearance, a dark plaid button up shirt tucked into some bell bottom jeans, a dark brown pair of boots with silver spurs, and something surprising on her hip. A gun holster, holding a cattleman’s revolver. He could tell she was most likely inexperience with that gun, but with her being so young and alone in town, it’s no wonder she has it. 

She noticed him staring at her, 

“What the hell are ya staring at?” she growled at him. He back up a step surrendering his hands,

“Just wondering why such a young girl like yourself would be carrying a gun around” he smirked at the young girl. 

“Maybe it’s cause I catch the attention of creepy men” she shot back, obviously hinting at him. 

Dutch grinned, he liked this girl. She kind of reminded him of Arthur. 

“Dutch Van der Linde” he said offering his hand in greeting, and she smirked back reaching out and meeting his hand In a strong handshake. 

“Hazel Reagous. But you can call me ‘Zel” 

Yeah, had she made her sister do her own chores, she wouldn’t meet her future father figure. She wouldn’t have met the brother figures she knows today. And she definitely would never have met the love of her life.

Not long after that, in the fall of 1895 a group of men, Hazel would come to know as “O’Driscoll’s” tried to rob her family. Tied the 17-year-old up and made her watch as Colm shot and raped her mother and slit her father’s throat. She had no clue what happened to her siblings, but she was sure she was the only one who made it out of that house alive as them O’Driscoll’s burnt down the ranch. 

Luckily a man by the name of Clyde Durgesse saw what was happening and shot the O’Driscoll’s and scared off the rest. Colm had already left before anyone could reach him, and Clyde ran over and cut Hazel free. They found out that Saloose was perfectly fine, having saw the fire in the barn and ran far out into the pasture. After that, Hazel ran with Clyde for a while. Clyde had taught her how to use guns properly, how to hunt.

How to survive.

Hazel tried to keep around Blackwater and West Elizabeth in case her brother or sister showed up, but they never did. So, she moved on. Clyde left her to go towards Lemoyne, and she stayed behind. Waiting for her doubts to be just that. Doubts.

She stayed in Blackwater until winter of 1899 until some O’Driscoll’s found her once more and captured her. Those boys dragged her all the way up into the mountain ranges. Hazel had experienced winter, but nothing close to this. The storm she was dragged into, she would never forget. Eventually, the man who stowed her over the hind side of his horse came across a cabin with some of his men and they stowed away there for the time being. At least until the storm passed. There she had met a woman going by the name of Sadie Adler. The O’Driscoll men had tied both of the women up and shoved them in the basement, while Jake, Sadie’s husband, tried to fight, he was no match for these outlaws. 

After about 3 days in those horrid men’s capture, God sent a saving grace. 

Dutch Van der Linde.   
_______________________________________________________________________


End file.
